Red and Black: School Spirit!
by mizzieshizzie
Summary: Its the year 2010, and our favorite mizzies are in high school! Please note; this will contail lots of OOC, M/E, and, as you may have guessed, LOTS of Eppie Bopping. rated T because I'm sensitive.
1. A little bit about Eponine

It was an extremely boring Monday morning with Mr. Thenardier, kidergarten teacher-turned- economics teacher, where he rambled on about nothing in particular. But if he did decide to put some actual input into the student's brains, it was nearly always about money.

In the back of the room, a young girl- about 14- doodled on her sketchbook. Little hearts and swirls manifested themselves onto the pages, and suddenly, so did 'Mrs. Marius Pontmercy.'

'How did that get there?' She whispered. She must have written it. It was true; the young girl (who's name was Eponine,) was in love with her best friend, Marius. She could name almost everything she loved about him off of the top of her head. The way he talked kindly to her, his oceanic blue eyes….

Her thoughts were cut short, though, by the lunch bell halting the boring teaches and freeing the students of class. Eponine's remedial class clambered out of the small, stuffy classroom and into the corridors. The lunch rush had begun.

Eponine accidentally slammed into someone as she scampered down the hallway, away from her bully, Montparnasse. Lo and behold, it was Marius.

"Hi, 'Ponine!" He smiled widely at the sight of his best friend. When he smiled, her world lit up. When he spoke, she got butterflies. She couldn't explain it.

"You want to come to lunch with me and my friends?"

"Um... Well... I don't know..." Eponine wrung her hands nervously.

"Come on, Ponine. Let me," He put on his best comical brittish accent. "Escort a beautiful lady to lunch."

Eponine blushed so much she could practicaly feel it on her face. She looped her arm with Marius's and ran hapily to the cafiteria, until they were stopped by the hall monitor, Javert.

"You two! Stop at once!" He cried, but the pair just an past to the ABC table.

**_-At The ABC Table-_**

"Everyone, this is my friend Eponine. She's Mr. Thenardier's daughter." Marius introduced Eponine- who was hiding behing a trash can- to his friends.

"Is this the girl youv'e been going on and on about?" A boy with extremely short, blonde hair asked. Marius gave him a death glare, while Eponine's thoughts raced.

"'Ponine, this is Corferyac, Feuilly, Joly, Jehan, Grantaire, Bahorel and Enjolras." Eponine peeked over the rim of the can and took a mousy seat next to Jehan, who, in turn, blushed a nice shade of vibrant crimson.

"Ohh, someone's got a crush!" Joly shoved Jehan playfully. Jehan just shrugged and turned back to Eponine, who was now talking to Enjolras, but also staring at Marius.

"I jus- Eponine, are you listening?" Enjolras asked.

"Yeah. I mean, uhm, yeah. Yes. Go on"

Enjoras raked a hand through his dark hair.

"I know you like him."

Eponine's head snapped up. "What?"

"Marius. I know you do."

"How do you know?" She hissed.

Enjolras held up a brown binder with colourful dots and a name: Eponine T.

"Give that back!" Eponine lunged across the table to grab the binder, and held it to her chest.

"I know he likes you, too." Enjolras sat back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"Really?" Eponine asked, hopefully.

"Yeah. Just go ask him out. Go on."

Eponine took a quick breath and headed to where Marius was standing.

"Um, Marius? I-"

"Eponine. Do you see her?" Marius pointed to a girl with shining blone ringlets and eyes that matched the color of Marius's almost exacly.

She was much more beautiful than Eponine. Hell, she put Eponine to shame.

"Or is she just an angel?" He finnished dreamily.

"No, she's really there. Wait, thats... Thats the principle's daughter, Cosette!" Eponine realized.

"Oh My. She's... She's incredible"

Eponine slumped down on the marble staircase on which they were standing.

She blew a strand of black hair from her face, with a quiet 'great.'


	2. A Midnight Talk

It was raining when Eponine got off the buss.  
She stalked up the stairs of her apartment building and up to her apartment, then, without saying a word to her sister Azelma or to her brother, Gavroche, went into her room.  
She set her bag down on the floor next to her desk and flopped onto her bed.  
"Oh Marius." She whispered to the wall. She stayed like that for a few hours, heartbroken and completely silent. Thats why she jumped when there was a tap on her window.  
Her 3rd story window.  
And there was Marius, who had obviously climbed the tree outside.  
"Marius!" she cried out of pure shock and excitement.  
She rushed to open the windo so Marius could climb into her room.  
Eponine and Marius stood face to face in the dim room.  
The former's heart raced, wanting to take his face into her palms and smush their faces together. She knew it would be great. But she restrained herself.  
"Eponine, I- I think I'm in love!" Marius sighed and flopped down onto her bed.  
"Please. With that spoiled brat that you saw today? Marius, your dilusional." She sat beside him. "She probably doesn't even know you exist!"  
"Eponine, I need you to find out what class Cosette is in." Marius begged.  
"Why would I do that?" Eponine retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Because, I... Have you ever loved someone with such a passion that you would do anything for them?" Marius asked. Eponine sighed and leaned out the window.  
"Yes, Marius. I understand."  
A few teared escaped her emerald eyes.  
"'Ponine, are you okay? I didn't mean to upset you..." Marius said, taking a concerned step towards her.  
"I'm fine. Lets go for a walk."  
"But, 'Ponine, its raining."  
"You got a better idea?"  
Marius considered this for a moment.  
"But its one in the morning."  
"No time like the present."  
Eponine grabbed Marius's hand and dragged him out into the rain.


	3. Under the Bridge and the Cover of Night

"Jesus, Eppie, its freezing! Aren't you cold?" Marius asked.

"A little." She replied.

"Eponine, why were you crying back there?"

She froze. "Its nothing."

"Well, it was obviously something." He retorted.

Eponine sighed. "I just know how you feel, about loving someone so deeply. I know, Marius."

"Ooh!" He squeeled like mad. "Who is he? Do I know him? What colour is his hair? How tall is he?"

"Yes you know him, his hair is brown and curly, he is 5'11." She said nervously. It began raining harder.

"Come on, 'Ponine. Lets go sit under the bridge." Marius begged. She followed him under the darkened bridge, where everything was dry.

"Eponine, you're shivering."

Eponine wished he would just wrap his arms around her and keep her warm and safe and close.

"You're going to catch your death of cold. Here." He took off his jacket and tried to wrap it around her shoulders. "Why won't you let me help you?

"Maybe..."

She looked up at the boy she adored. She shouln't be upset about him loving Cosette. He wasn't hers. Theres no point in crying over spilled milk.

Marius would never know what he meant to her.

At that moment, something passed through each of them. They both looked at each other, eyes locked, tied together.

"Maybe what?" He asked. He leaned in closer to her. She felt the tickle of his breath on her nose.

"Maybe I like it this way."

The rain poured around the bridge as their lips touched. Suddenly, a light.

"Oi! Wortcha doin' down 'er?"

"Oh, no." Whispered Eponine. "Thats my dad."


	4. Party Foul Pt 1

After the previous night, Marius and Eponine decided it would be best to spend some time apart.

Marius couldn't get his mind off of the kiss. It was strange, to say the least. Different than kissing Cosette.

"So I asked her to find Cosette for me." Marius remarked from Enjolras's couch. "At 10'?" Joly laughed. "Then what?"

"Then we kissed."

"you WHAT?" Azelma's voice excited through the malls parcade, where three of the five girls gathered were sharing a cigarette and some stolen wine.

Cosette had chosen to tag along after Eponine begged so she could impress Marius with her extensive knowledge of Cosette.

Patria was to busy studying law.

"Oh, lay off it, Pat." Maria laughed, dangling 'The History Of Washington Law' between her fingers.

"Give it back ! I have to study if I want to get into Harvord with Enjy." Patria pouted.

"Say, what are the guys doing, anyways?" Cosette asked.

"Guys night." Azelma sighed. Maria gasped. "Girls, I have a totally epic idea."

All the girls leaned closer.

"Were crashing the guys party."


	5. Party Foul, Pt 2

There was a stern knock at the door at around half past the hour.

Enjolras opened it.

"Cosette?" Enjolras asked. Upon hearing this, Marius hustled over to the door to see, indeed, Cosette.

And Maria.

And Patria.

And Azelma.

And _Eponine._

Marius's breath caught at the sight of Eponine's messy brown bun, brown plaid shirt and jean cut-off shorts. Somehow, in the back of his mind he found that slightly prettier than Cosettes virginal pink knee-length pencil skirts and blazers. Sometimes they all did.

After a few moments of silence, Maria spoke. 'We came to crash your party. Mind if we come in?" She asked. Bahorel pushed foreward. "Sure, come in." He smiled, taking his girlfriend's hand. Soon the girls were inside, laughing and partying just as well as the boys. ESPECIALLY Eponine.

"So," Combferre began, "I think I would be remisced if I didn't bring up the subject of last night..." His eyes darted between Eponine and Marius.

"Nothing happened." Eponine huffed.

"Thats not what _he_ said." Joly pointed to Marius.

"I _said, _nothing happened." She growled once more.

"Oh, come on, Ep!"

"Fine, Okay? We kissed. Jesus. Are you all happy now?" Eponine stood up, causing such a racket that Cossette fell into a full on seisure.

"Omigod! What did I do?" Eponine screeched.

"She has epilepsy, dumbass. Thats why she's always so quiet. the tinest thing makes her go berserk. Jesus, Eponine! Stop. Being. So. Overdramatic. All. The TIME." Marius spat, injecting Cosette's medicine into her thigh. Cosette calmed down and they set her on the couch.

"Okay. I think we all need to just get some fresh air. Who's up for a walk?" Maria asked.

"I'll stay with 'Sette. I need to study, anyways." Patria remarked, sitting on the couch as the door clicked behing the rest of the gang.

Marius let a few tears dripped. Most from sadness about Cosette, and a little bit from guilt about what he said to Eponine. But mostly sadness.

Eponine and Azelma trailed not to far from the group. Eponine was freaking herself out.

"Its okay, Ep. Really. No one blames you!" Azelma sighed.

"_I_ do! _Marius _does! I'm sure everyone else does to!" Eponine whisper yelled. She raked her hands through her hair.

"Oh, come on. Don't be like that." Azelma said. For almost the rest of the walk, Azelma helped Eponine do calming breaths. There was a point, though, where they had to cross a street. Now, at this point we will note that Eponine and Azelma were a fair 10 feet behind the rest of the group.

Marius and Joly were in deep conversation and didn't realize that the cars were still coming and going. They stepped onto the road.

A Black corolla came whirring around the corner. Marius and Enjolras were just about to cross, when Eponine noticed the car.

"Marius! No!" She screamed. She ran and pushed Marius out of the way, taking Enjolras with him. The car hit Eponine at full force. Her head hit the windsheild, cracking it, and the car threw her halfway down the road, leaving scratch marks on her back, legs, arms and well, almost everywhere. Everyone started to breath a sigh of releif, then they saw her.

"Eponine!" Marius cried, and ran to her. He picked her up to cradle her on his knees. Eponine reached up to him with a bloody, shaking hand. "Its alright," She whispered, her voice a death rattle, "It doesn't hurt." She passed out.

"Joly!" Marius screamed, his eyes filling with tears rapidly. "Enjolras! Azelma! Anyone! Call an ambulance!"


	6. Beeps & Realizations

_Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beeeeeeeeeeeep-_

__The ridiculously loud beep of the heart monitor was driving Marius insane. Jesus, this day had been in-sane. First, his best friend had launched his girlfriend into a full-force seizure, then she had saved his life, putting hers on the line, even after he had completely lashed out at her.

Suddenly, Marius began to put 2 and 2 together, and something clicked in his brain. _What if I mean more to Eponine than I thought I did? _He dropped a few more tears and raked a large hand through his curly brown hair. _What if she thought I hated her? This is all my fault! After all, she didn't waste any time pushing me out of the way... Oh my._

_Eponine loves me._

__The moment Patria and Cosette entered the triage hall, everything fell into place. Cosette was still groggy from her seizure, but conscious enough to comfort Marius before falling asleep in the chair next to him. Patria almost collapsed when she saw what was in the hall. _Its not unusual for Marius to cry, _She thought, _He's an emotional guy. But... Enjolras is crying. This must be bad, he never cries. Wait, where's Eppie?_

__Azelma couldn't give much information over the phone. Well, she tried, but she was crying and gasping much to hard to get out any real information. All Patria got was 'hospital-come-car-now-' Then she hung up.

She walked over to Enjolras, who was shaking violently with silent sobs. No one knew, but he and Eponine had hung out almost every day. They were pretty close. "Enjy, whats wrong?" Patria asked. "After we left, Marius and Joly were crossing the street... a car came, Pat. It almost h-hi-hit them, but Ep pushed them away... The car it her and now she's in intensive care." Enjolras sobbed.

Patria's eyes widened. Eponine had been hit by a car.

_Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeee-_

__The long, drawn-out beep signaled that something was very, very wrong.


	7. Gavroche

"Doctor? Doctor! Someone! Help, sh-she's dying!" Marius screamed. A group of doctors rushed in, and ushered them out. Marius was back at the closed door though, on his knees and crying.

After around 20 minutes of pacing, Marius turned to face the exiting doctor. "Well?" His teary eyes widened.

"We can't wake her up. We'll try some other meds, but fact of the matter is, she's very sick. She's lucky she got hit when she did, it appears she has a severe lung infection. Does anyone in her household smoke?" The doctor pulled out his clipboard and pen, awaiting Marius's response. "Well, her parents own a bar. I'm sure lots of people smoke there." Marius breathed.

The doctor wrote that down. "Alright, you may see her one at a time."

Marius looked to the others for confirmation, then stepped into the dark room, where all he could hear was _beep-beep-beep-beep-_

__He took a seat next to the bed and let out a sob. Eponine's hair was matted to her head in sticky clumps, she had bruises all over, and a massive lump on her forehead. He took a deep breath.

"Eponine?" He shook her arm lightly. "Eponine, wake up. This isn't funny anymore." Nothing. "Eponine, please. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm sorry I haven't been a very good best friend lately. Cosette has been my main worry, making sure she's alright, that she's in a calm, quiet environment. I haven't had time to talk to you... at all." He shook lightly with sobs. "Please, Eponine. Wake up so I can apologize to you, for real, and tell you how much you mean to me. You mean so, so so much to me, 'Ponine. I... I love you." He kissed her hand, and almost jumped out of his socks when he turned around.

Cosette was standing at the door, with a light smile.

"'Sette!" Marius cried. "I can... I just- Damnit!" He whispered.

Cosette just smiled. "It's alright, Marius. I think, right now, she needs you more. Thank you for everything, Marius. Thank you, friend."

Marius shook his head. This was just like Cosette. Caring, sweet and understanding. "Thank you, friend." Marius pulled her in for a hug.

Meanwhile, Gavroche bust in.


	8. Dearest Eponine

"YOU!" Gavroche spat, pointing at Marius, "For three years, all I've heard is, 'Oh, I love Marius! I'll just be patient, maybe he'll love me like I love him some day!' But nooo, you fell for the _Lark! _She could have died! For YOU! And you have the nerve to show your love for her," Gavroche shot daggers at Cosette, "In front of her comatose body? Wanker!" Gavroche pushed past a stunned Marius and Cosette to his sister.

"'Ponine, please wake up. Please. Azelma won't move. You need to take me to school tomorrow. You have to protect me from dad. Please. Please wake up, 'Ponine." Gavroche cried. Eponine grunted, and everything in the room stopped.

"Did you hear that? He asked. Marius and Cosette moved closer to the bed, awaiting something more.

"Mar-ius." Eponine grunted. Soon it was Marius who was at her side, clutching her hand like a lifeline.

"'Ponine? Are you... Awake?"

Then, a single green eye fluttered open, full of life, and yet, still all the sadness of hate, as if time had stopped when she closed her eyes, leaving only her expression untouched.

"Eponine!" Gavroche cried, hugging as close as he could get, which was, with Marius in the way and Cosette on the other side, her feet.

"He-hey, Gav. Cosette, How are you?" Eponine chuckled. "Me? ME? Eponine, you were just in a major accident! AND you were in a coma for 6 hours! And your asking Me how I am?" Cosette asked. Eponine sighed.

"Hello, Marius." She turned to face him now, with a face that told him she was angry, yet the same time her eyes wanted to be in his arms again, like on the road.

"Eponine, I need to talk to you. Cosette, Gavroche, could we have a moment?" Marius looked at the two. Cosette nodded, but Gavroche would not move. "Oi! This is my sister! I'm NOT leaving!" He stomped his foot. Marius smiled weakly. "alright. Why doesn't Cosette take you out?" Marius looked to Cosette, who smiled sweetly. But Gavroche stood his ground. "Alright," Enjolras said, entering the room,"you asked for it, kiddo." He picked up the young boy, trailing after Cosette as he closed the door. When Marius whipped around again to face Eponine, who, to his surprise, was crying. This was a shock for Marius for two reasons. 1) He had only ever seen Eponine cry twice- once when she dislocated her knee after Bahorel fell on her in sixth grade, the other was in eighth when she thought she was moving away.

"Eponine? Are you alright?" He asked gently, moving towards the bed again. She sniffed and nodded. "Just my head, Ma ch- Marius."

She layed her head back on the pillow. Marius studied her- the bandages, scrapes, bruising... and a long, light creme bandage wrapped around her left forearm. Marius's blood ran cold as terrifying thoughts consumed him- _Did she try to kill herself?_

"Eponine..." He gesture to the bandage. "Please tell me thats not what I think it is." His voice cracked. Tears ran freely down her face as she offered Marius her arm. He slowly unwrapped the bandages to find her poor, fragile are torn to bits by some sort of sharp object. Suddenly everything made sense.

"Why, Ep?" Marius's voice was cracking like a 6th grade boy's. Eponine shook her head. "It was everything. The Inn, you and Cosette, the bullyin-" "What bullying?" Marius asked, suddenly angry. "M- Montparnesse and his gang. They b-beat me up, call me awful things. They... He ra-" She broke into sobs. "Its okay, Ep. You don't have to say it." He sobbed. He was mortified. How dare someone do that to his best friend. Marius stood. "Where does Montparnesse live?" He asked. "82349 Ridgewater Terrace." Eponine whispered to him. "Wait here." Marius stormed out of the room, taking Enjolras by the collar. "You're coming with me. We have some serious shit to sort out."


End file.
